Just Doing My Job
by holyjareau
Summary: Quick drabble how Riley protected the Presidents' children years ago.


**Just Doing My Job**

A/N: Just a little something I was hoping they'd show in a flashback but we never got to see it. Ah well. I'm still not sure about the fate of the show guys ugh! Just a little warning if you're not into blood and that kind of stuff, it is a little dark. But anyway, here's my take on what happened to Riley when she was protecting the First Children. Enjoy!

"Grif, where the hell are you?" she whispered through the mic. The Presidents' children, Adrienne-Jane and Bethany, were still in the gallery restroom. She'd been assigned to keep watch over them as the President of the United States was attending a conference at the National Gallery of Art. The girls had gotten bored of sitting around, and asked to explore the gallery. Naturally, they were free to do so, as long as part of the presidential protective detail went along with them. Riley was clearly the best choice.

She stood outside, waiting for the girls to come out. However, it seemed like they were taking much longer than a needed 'potty break'.

"Girls?" she asked, knocking on the door. No answer.

Worried, she drew her gun, entering the bathroom.

"AJ? Beth? You girls okay?"

Silence.

As a secret service agent, she'd been taught to remain calm in this kind of situation, however, if, God forbid, one or both of the president's children turned up dead, it would all be on her – it would be their blood on _her_ hands, even if it was someone else's fault. She was assigned to protect them, and if they wound up dead…

She shook off the thought, continuing down the hall of the bathroom. It was a large, and lavish bathroom. Stall by stall, she opened each door, hoping to find both of the girls playing "hide-or-seek" or something.

By the time she reached the second-last stall, she slowly opened the stall door, shocked to find what was behind.

"Oh my God," Riley began, putting her gun away, kneeling over to help the girls.

Both girls had been tied up, both of their mouths duct-taped. They were trembling with fear– their hands were shivering, and their heads kept shaking side to side – they were trying to warn the brunette agent.

She turned around, only for her face to be greeted by the butt of an intruder's gun. She immediately recovered; swiftly locking the bathroom stall the girls were in, while fighting him off. She'd tackled him into the other side of the bathroom, throwing punches to his face and midsection.

However, she'd been so focused on taking him out, she didn't realize he'd drawn his knife – in one swift move, he flipped her over, stabbing her once in the torso.

She kicked him off, reaching for her gun, shooting him dead.

That wasn't the end of it.

Three more men had breached the bathroom, attacking her. With one hand, she removed the knife stuck in her abdomen, gripping it as she chucked it at one of the attackers. He instantly collapsed to the ground.

She arose to her feet, fighting the last two intruders off with every bit of energy she had left. One by one, she took them all out; smashing the head of the last attacker into the mirror, instantly killing him. As he went down, she collapsed to the floor, slowly losing consciousness from the blood loss. She didn't leave the fight without her fair share of wounds; she'd been stabbed another four times.

Still, she dragged herself to the bathroom stall the girls were in, slowly unlocking the door.

"Miss Riley!" they mumbled through the tape. The girls were worried about their protector – they liked Riley, much more than any of the previous agents that'd been assigned to them. She was the only one that _actually _cared about the girls – they knew she wasn't doing her job _just _for the pay check. She made sure that the girls were properly taken care of, had someone that would have their backs, and someone that made sure they were safe; it was rare for the girls to encounter someone like Riley.

But in an instant, she pulled herself up. She draped her arm over her abdomen, helping the two girls get up. Weakness encompassed her entire body, but she managed to breathe some words out.

"We… Gotta get out of… Here now."

The girls obediently nodded to her request, all three making their way out of the bathroom. However, the pained groans that escaped her lips raised the two girls' concern for her.

Blood seeped through her fingers with every move she made. Adrienne made them stop at the side, assessing her protector's state.

"Miss Riley! You're bleeding out too fast! We need to call the medics!" AJ cried. She may only be fourteen, but she knew when something was awfully wrong – Riley's been wounded too badly, and was bleeding out faster than they were running.

But even wounded, the brunette agent was stubborn. The girls continued supporting her from the sides, making their way out of the gallery.

"No, I need to get you girls home," she wheezed. "You aren't safe here."

They exited the building and into one of the detail cruisers. The girls hopped into the backseat of the Crown Vic, as Riley entered the driver's seat, starting the car.

"You're in no condition to drive Miss Riley!" Bethany warned. Riley paused a moment, thinking about what she was about to do. She knew Beth was right – but they've already been compromised. Her radio communication had been cut off, and she couldn't trust anyone at this point.

"I'll be okay girls, just hang tight." She managed to say before hitting the gas.

Thankfully, the White House wasn't too far from the gallery. Within a seven-minute drive, they reached the presidential home.

Riley unlocked the doors of the car, and the girls quickly ran to her side, helping her get out of the car.

"Help! Help!" Bethany and Adrienne both cried. "Miss Riley's been injured!"

In less than thirty seconds, multiple agents ran over to see what was going on. They took over for the girls, laying the wounded agent on the ground and tending to her wounds.

Charlie was among the agents that had rushed to her side.

"Oh God Riley, just hold on."

And that's the last she heard before slipping into unconsciousness.


End file.
